


Waffles

by Dragoniwier



Category: La Passe-Miroir | The Mirror Visitor - Christelle Dabos
Genre: F/M, no beta cause i have no friends, sorry I needed fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoniwier/pseuds/Dragoniwier
Summary: Ophelia wakes up and smells waffles.
Relationships: Ophélie/Thorn (La Passe-Miroir)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Waffles

Ophelia was walking down a narrow street, on either side of it were tall, colourful houses with narrow windows. She didn't recognise this street, but she knew it was on Anima. Beyond the characteristic architecture of her native arch, the smell in the air left no doubt: it was the sweet smell of waffles. Ophelia kept walking towards the smell, it had been so long since she had eaten waffles! As she continued to walk, the houses around her became more and more blurred, and the smell became stronger and stronger. Slowly she opened her eyes and realised that this was just a dream, and that she was in her house, at the Pole. She sat up in bed, stretched, and inhaled the smell of waffles again. Anima may have been a dream, but the smell was real. Intrigued, Ophelia put on her glasses and left the room, following the smell. She arrived in the kitchen, where she saw Thorn, an apron tied around his torso, placing a waffle on a plate that was already overflowing.

"Uh, hello?" said Ophelia, not sure about what was going on.

Thorn came to her and placed a kiss on her forehead "Good morning dearest, how did you sleep?"

"mmh, not too bad. Have you decided to leave your position as Treasurer to sell waffles ? not that I would complain if you did."

A thin smile appeared on Thorn's face "If it means that I never have to talk to a baron again, I'll switch immediately. The truth is, I got home from work so late that it seemed pointless to go to bed, and then I remembered that today is the fifth anniversary of my arrival on Anima and our meeting, so I decided that waffles would be a good way to celebrate. But of course, I've never had the opportunity to eat waffles from Anima, let alone cook them, so I tried eight different recipes. You'll have to try them all and tell me which one is the best."

Ophelia smiled and put her hand on Thorn's cheek "There are times when I really like your perfectionism." She stood on her toes to kiss her husband, then continued, "But I'm sorry, I didn't realise about the birthday. I'm afraid I don't have your memory."

"We don't have to celebrate every birthday, you know that thanks to my memory I remember every interaction we've had. And I will always find a reason to shower you with love and attention."

Ophelia grabbed Thorn by his apron to pull him in for a real kiss. After a moment, she released him to say "I love you very much, but I also love waffles, and they are often better when they are still warm."

Thorn let out a soft laugh, sat down on a stool in front of the plate of waffles and pulled Ophelia onto his lap, "Then I'll leave you to your tasting." Thorn couldn't help but run his hand through his wife's hair, playing with her curls. Then his gaze was drawn to the large dollops of honey that his wife was spreading on the waffles “I'm really sorry, I'm clearly not a waffle expert, but are you really supposed to drown them in honey?”

Ophelia slowly turned to him and asked “Am I the waffle expert or not?"

Thorn threw up his hands in defeat and smiled before saying “Sorry, go on and tell me which recipe is the best.”

After tasting one bite of each waffle, then a second to make sure, and finally a third because they were really good, Ophelia gave her judgement: "This one is really good and fluffy, and this one is the perfect balance between a soft centre and crispy edge. I'm not sure if I can decide which one I prefer."

"So I'll have to mix these two recipes until I get it right"

"I'm really not going to complain if you cook waffles on a regular basis, but I know how dedicated you are and I'd rather you used your free time to get some sleep"

"I told my assistant I wouldn't be working today. So how about a nap together, then waffles again?"

**Author's Note:**

> After a few stressful weeks, I needed to blow off some steam. This is self-indulgent fluff, and as always with me, not of the highest quality. But I still hope that you enjoyed this fluff and honey-filled moment !


End file.
